


Wildflowers

by Plutonia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rin is of age, Side Inuyasha/Kagome, Some Humor, This takes place some time after the drama cd proposal, but they are not married yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: Rin wants to make a flower crown for her Lord.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello. It's been quite a while since I wrote for this fandom, but after I found out my OTP from the show became canon in the anime's drama cd's (cue some ugly, happy sobbing on my part), I felt my love for this ship rekindle like a forest fire. I was looking through the archive for a story with flower crowns but couldn't find any, so just wrote my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late afternoon, the sky already tinted a dust of orange, and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the treetops. Rin knelt in the dirt in midst of the field at the forest’s outskirts, her sleeves rolled up and tongue sticking out in concentration. She’d volunteered to gather herbs for old lady Kaede, as the woman struggled to make the trip most days in her age.

Somewhere along the line, she’d gained a silent companion. Sesshomaru had been early to arrive for his visit, and had thus opted to join her, seating himself in the shadow of a tree to watch over her.

Rin darted a quick glance in his direction.

He’d not moved from his position, still staring into the distance with an impassive face. Despite his calm demeanor she knew he remained alert, pointed ears twitching at even the slightest rustle in the undergrowth. It was a habit of his, one that he really couldn’t shake off even if he were willing to try. Still, she liked to think that spending time with her allowed him to feel at ease in a way, as she likewise took comfort from his presence.

She smiled to herself, her task almost forgotten as she regarded him, looking so graceful and regal even when he was sitting cross-legged in the dirt. His hair flowed softly in the breeze. Not for the first time, she found herself quietly awed by his beauty.

“Rin.”

She started slightly, realizing he’d turned around to look at her.

Golden eyes met her own.

“Say, Sesshomaru-sama,” she began, laughing sheepishly at having been caught staring, “would you allow me to braid your hair?”

He furrowed his brows in puzzlement, appearing to ponder her words, but gave no notion of reluctance at the strange request. “Do as you please,” he said at last, turning back to look over the forest again.

“Alright.” Rin couldn’t help but to give another smile. She picked herself up and walked over, flopping into the soft grass behind him.

“Let’s see…” she murmured to herself, carefully taking some of the the smooth, silver strands in between her fingers. They were unexpectedly soft. She let her hands linger for a bit before she separated the hair into three parts, and then began to lay them over each other.

“I’m happy you’re here with me, Sesshomaru-sama.”

He was silent for a few moments. She didn’t need to see his face to know he was furrowing his brows again.

“I... share your feeling of contentment.“

They stayed there for a while, Rin chatting away jovially while she worked on his hair, and Sesshomaru offering the occasional input.

After she had finished the braid she started looking around. Not far from them a batch of wildflowers was growing, the kind that she liked to bring home for old lady Kaede. She stood up. “I have an idea, Milord. Wait here.” Not waiting for his reply, she rushed over to the flowers and with quick hands plucked a bunch of them.

She returned to him with a bundle of flowers in her arms, and upon taking note of his inquiring gaze she explained, “I’m going to make you a flower crown.”

“Flower crown?”

Rin looked at him in surprise. He’d never heard of it before? How odd. When she’d been small, and her family had still been alive, she had often made them for her parents and older brothers during those too hot summer days, while they tended to the rice fields. Then again, she doubted that either Sesshomaru or his parents had tended to many fields in their lifetime. They were youkai, after all.

She couldn’t help but find it endearing; that despite his age, all the centuries he’d spent travelling, there were still things that she could teach him. “It’s a wreath woven from flower stems, Milord. People like to wear it on their heads, that’s why we call it a crown.”

“I see.” He inclined his head at her. “Very well. I, Sesshomaru, shall wear this crown you craft.”

She nodded happily, sitting down next to him again as she got to work. “I think it will suit you well, Sesshomaru-sama. You know, my mother taught me how to make them. That was long ago…”

“Do you miss her?”

The question came unexpected. She didn’t stop weaving the flower stems while she mused it, practiced hands moving almost all on their own. “I’ve not thought about it in a very long time, actually.”

“Hm,” came the quiet reply, a prompting for her to continue.

“It’s not that I don’t miss them. There will always be that hole in my heart left behind by their death. But I,”—she looked up to find him surveying her—”I have no reason to regret bygone times. I’ve got a new family now. Old lady Kaede, and Kagome-sama, and all the others in the village. And _you_ , Milord.”

Gathering all her courage, she raised her hand, letting it wander over to where his was resting against his thigh. It felt warm to the touch. She smiled at him and entwined their fingers. “As long as you’re here with me, I could never feel truly lonely.”

He brought his other up hand to lay it over their clasped ones, holding her gaze.

_As do I._

They remained in silence after that, Rin doing her work on the flower crown while sunset commenced.

It had almost disappeared behind the horizon when she was finally finished, standing up to rest the wreath upon his head with a flourish. “Now then, Milord. Shall we go back to the village? Let me just collect the herbs I gathered earlier for Kaede-sama.”

She turned around to search for the small basket she’d left behind on the field. Picking it up, she set off homeward.

She didn’t need to look back to know that he was following close behind.

*

“Gyaaah! Milord, what is that awful nest of weeds on your head? Were you played a prank by the dastardly fox?”

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Jaken, making the imp yelp in fright.

“F-forgive me,” he grovelled, bowing his head so low it almost hit the ground, “I did not mean to presume. I-I would never imply his lordship would let himself get tricked in such an asinine manner. You were only humoring the fox, of course, in your neverending benevolence and goodwill.”

“Jaken.”

“Y-yes, Milord?”

“Be quiet.”

“Yes, Milord! All at once, Milord. I will—”

“Yo, Sesshomaru!” came a holler from across the street, and Inuyasha sauntered over to them, stretching his arms above his head. “I thought you weren’t gonna show up until tomorrow. What’s with the…” 

When he spotted his brother, he fell silent, mouth falling open as he alternated between looking at his face and the top of his head.

A snicker fell from his lips.

“H-how dare!” screeched Jaken, waving his staff around. “You presume to mock my lord? Ignorant half-breed!”

“Oi, Shut your mouth! Who do you think you’re calling ignorant?”

Jaken huffed. “My lord’s fashion choices are none of your concern! If he deigns to walk around with weeds on his head that is for _him_ to decide and for _you_ not to question, simpleton!”

“I wasn’t questioning nobody, you stinkin’ toad!” Inuyasha grabbed the small imp by the collar, shaking him angrily. ”Just you wait until I dunk your head into some weeds—”

“Inuyasha!”

Startled by the sudden voice, he let go of a flailing Jaken.

They all turned around to see Kagome in the doorway of a hut, hands placed at her hips. “Now what’s all this racket about? Have you taken out the tra—”” Catching sight of Sesshomaru she too trailed off, making a baffled face. “Ah, big brother. I see you’ve been, um, spending time with Rin-chan.”

“Indeed I have.” The look he was giving her could make the blood freeze straight in one’s veins.

“Wait, you saying Rin made you wear that thing? Damn, you are _so_ whipped—”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome interrupted him. “Have you, or haven’t you taken out the trash like I asked you?”

Her husband froze on the spot. “Uh…”

“Well, I don’t think you have time to stand around gossiping, then. Chop, chop.” She clapped her hands impatiently. “The dishes are also not going to do themselves, either.”

“Fine,” Inuyasha grumbled, fluffy ears hanging low as he shuffled past them into the hut.

“And the rest of you,” she called, pointing at the group of onlookers from the village that had gathered around them in curiosity, “don’t you have any work to do either? Surely you’ve seen a youkai before, no reason to gawk.”

The people looked at each other sheepishly, murmuring lowly as the crowd slowly dissolved and everyone went their own ways again.

With a satisfied nod, Kagome turned back around to where Sesshomaru and Rin were still standing. “Ah, Rin-chan. Give me that, if you would?” She took the basket of herbs from Rin’s hands. “I’ll take it to Granny Kaede.”

“Thank you, Kagome-sama.”

The young priestess shook her head. “It’s no problem at all. Now, I think I still have some… things to do, so you’ll excuse that I can’t stay around and chat. See you!” With an awkward laugh, she all but ran off, leaving a confused Rin behind.

“I wonder what all of their deal was.” She turned around to Sesshomaru, giving him a smile. “I think you look very beautiful, Milord.”

His eyes widened slightly, and he averted his gaze.

“...You should retire to the priestess’ lodgings for the night. It is not safe outside.”

She nodded. “Will you watch over me as I sleep, Sesshomaru-sama?”

She didn’t need to hear the words from him to know the answer. Together, they returned to her hut, Kaede already waiting for Rin with a warm stew.

He didn’t take off the crown for the entire night, and the day that followed after.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this had no plot at all, but oh well, I hope you still enjoyed this pointless fluff-fest. Leave a comment if you like <3
> 
> By the by, is there some kind of discord for Sess/Rin? I'd love to chat with other fans.


End file.
